Six Years Later
by LivingLegends21
Summary: Six years after the gang graduates from college. Carly and Sam have gotten the ultimate jobs, but when they find out Freddie is in danger Sam doesn't know not protecting him what's worse falling in love with him. But how far is she willing to go...
1. Chapter 1

**This Story was given to me by Mellisa Carter... So im not copying just finishing the story **

Chapter 1: Team 12

Sam Pov

I moved down the open corridors of the main building of the CIA. Now you might be thinking Sam Puckett is working for the CIA ha-ha like that's ever going to happen, and I totally don't mind if you think that's to crazy to be true it just my job more easier. However, if you do have like a level 8 clearance or higher you know all about Team 12. Team 12 was put together when Carly and I first got out of training and yes, I do mean Carly Shay. Even though she really does not do field work she's great spy. She usually behind the scene on most missions because she good at research and she puts most of our disguises together. There is also Tyler who does field work with me and who is totally in love with Carly and trust me she loves him back but there to scared to admit it because you know the line of work they chose, and no I don't like Tyler because were just like brother and sister and Carly knows that. Then there is Kevin and Elena they do the computer stuff. Like Carly and Tyler there, totally in love and they got married last spring. Therefore, that leaves just me but trust me I do not feel like a third wheel. I have my share of flings and one-night stands. I pushed the door to our office I saw Carly typing on her laptop. She looked up and smiled at me as I started walking toward her I saw Tyler coming. I smiled as he came to hug me and I laughed when he picked up.

"Hey Baby S how you doing, heard you had a hot date?" he said looking at Carly to see if she would say hi but she did not she just kept typing away on her laptop. He sighed and went to get us coffee. When he walked away, I could tell Carly was mad about something.

"What's eating you Carl's?" I asked. Carly turned to glare at me, "Oh nothing I didn't mean to breakup your's and Tyler's little love fest!" she snapped clearly annoyed and jealous. I laughed at Carly's insecurities.

"Carly you already know he thinks of me as his little sister not a girlfriend and anyway he already told me he loves you." Carly turned around and smiled. "I know, she said looking down on the floor, 'but I can't help be jealous I just love him so much."

"So why don't you just tell him it's not that hard! Anyway I don't want to talk Tyler right now what you doing?" I asked her she swiveled her laptop in until it was facing me. I looked at the screen and saw she was emailing Spencer. I sighed; we only kept in touch with mainly our family back home like Melanie, Spencer, and our parents. Nobody else not even Freddie sure once in awhile we would check up on them like search there files and stuff but we hadn't done that in years. Most of our friends were in the agency anyway. But sometimes I couldn't help but miss the nerd. Carly looked up at me and nodded she knew exactly what I felt. Tyler came back holding three cups of coffee in his hands as

he walked back to us. "Hey we got to go; the Director has a new job for us." I smiled I loved that when we got new jobs but because we were new and everything we only got small jobs like busting drug cartels and protection details oh and nothing out of country we wouldn't be doing that for like two more years. Carly squealed she loved when we got new jobs to because she loves to put our legends and disguises together. We all walked arm in arm to the Directors office. When we got there, the Director was typing on his laptop. When he saw us he got up and led us into the briefing room were Team 11 and 10 were they were all sitting watching the screen we all stood next to Kevin and Elena as the Director walked to the front of the room. The director was handed a remote from an officer next to him the image of the CIA seal went away and a new face came up. The man looked liked he was in his late twenty's. The Director gestured to the screen.

"This man is a leader to a domestic terrorist organization named Blue Sapphire. His name Joe Kimball he is twenty-eight years old and was seen getting off a plane in an airport Dubai where the main base is located we have a feeling that they were meeting to discuss a new target today when we looked on the target list we saw this man's name and face on the list.'' I turned to see Freddie's face come on screen I saw Carly choke back a sob and cling on to Tyler he looked at me I gave him a look that said ""old family friend." He shifted so he was hugging both Carly and I at the same time. The Director continued to talk. "Do to special circumstances we have a firm belief that Team 12 is more fitted to do the protection detail. Sarah will take it from here." Sarah was our emotional advisor she studied the targets behavior and gave us advice on how to approach them. She moved to the front. Then she pressed a button on the remote and an old video clip from iCarly came. Carly, Freddie, and I were in front of the screen. I looked at Carly a small tear was traveling down her face as I moved I felt my own tears coming to. Sarah looked up at us and decided to speak.

"So it is true you three were friends. Good this mission will be undercover. We don't want him to be scared Carly will have you be the first to bump into him."

"Why? Carly said clearly confused, 'how come it can't be Sam and I?" Sarah looked at me before speaking. "We noticed that Freddie had a little crush on you Carly. Even though his crush on you has clearly passed and we believe it he went on to liking Sam, it would be easier for Sam and Tyler to do a sweep check while you guys are catching up then you guys can properly meet again." We all nodded and moved out getting ready for our next mission.

List of Reasons Why the CIA

Never Ceases to Amaze Me

By; Sam Puckett

Nothing is ever a surprise here.

When you think your old life is behind you**,** you still mange to be sucked in.

Even though you know your best friend is in love with your other brother like best friend you can't help but jealous.

You can't believe your jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carly's POV

Sam had gone home a few hours ago to "sleep" but I knew better. Tyler had told her he was staying late to do mission reports. God that the one thing I hate about being a spy it's the paper work. People think the life of being a spy is always fun, and the only hard work is just fighting and getting what you need know but no it's the paper work. So I kinda felt bad for Tyler because I hated paper work to but I was to mad to go help him. Okay no I was more jealous than mad. I know I shouldn't be jealous of Sam's and Tyler's relationship because they only like each other as friends, and Sam only thinks of him as a brother and Tyler only thinks of her as a little sister but I couldn't help it! But Sam had reassured me thousands of time's that there was nothing going on between them. I believe her to but Sam has been trained to lie I mean she is a SPY! But that was my insecurities and me. Sam was a good friend and I knew it. I knew when she was in love because she would show it in the smallest ways and right now, she was still looking for the right person. I sighed as went sorting through the rack of clothes in front of me. We had found out that Freddie lived in D.C. and since it is winter, it can get cold. I wanted for us to blend in. I had picked out black leather boots and dark blue skinny jeans and a black button coat for me, a pair of jeans and a v-neck sweater and tennis shoes for Tyler and black boots and grey skinny jeans and black button coat for Sam. Every thing was set the comms units were on the table with two necklace cameras for Sam and me. The guns were the last on the table. With everything set, I could finally go home to the town house Sam, Tyler and I share so even if I could go home I could never really escape Tyler. I grabbed my purse and started walking to the parking spot were the car was when I realized Sam took it home. I cursed as I stomped back into the building going through the security office all over again. I sighed as I headed back into the office scanning the place for Tyler. He was by the printer drinking a cup of coffee waiting for his report to come through. I walked up as confident as I possibly could. When I walked up to him, he turned around and smiled making my knee's turn to instant jelly. He fished for something in his pocket and finally pulled out of set of keys. With a smile, I placed my hand in his as we walked out.

The Next Day

Carly's POV

I sat on a bench in front of Capitol Hill waiting for Freddie. We had heard Freddie was coming to meet someone for lunch. We had come to hours early to scope the place out. I saw Sam and Tyler holding hands and walking Sam was pointing to something in the sky. But I knew she was really pointing out cell phone towers and satellites that would make it easier for Blue Sapphire to find Freddie. A few yards away I saw him, he was holding a book in his hand reading. He had gotten taller his hair was a little thicker but still styled the same way it had always been. He had also gotten a little bit tanner and he had muscles so I knew he had gone to some beach that summer. I took out my phone to look like I was texting. I walked a bit faster than normal pace so it would seem that I was in a hurry. Then I bumped into him. I could hear Sam and Tyler laughing there asses off. But that didn't stop them from doing there job. Freddie looked up saying apologies when he finally looked up at me.

"Carly….Carly Shay is that you? '' I couldn't help but smile as I started to act.

"Yes….OMG Freddie is that you, I hugged him tight wishing that with all my heart we didn't have to meet under these circumstances, "gosh Freddie I missed you so much." I let him go he seemed to look around me first as if he was searching for something. Then his phone rang I could hear Kevin and Elena trying to get into the call and find out who it was from, where were they, and why were the calling. Sam started to whisper in my ear.

" _The person he was meeting has just been conveniently detained." You can presume with the plan.''_

" So, I said, 'do you want to walk or something." Freddie looked at me and nodded his head, for the next hour we caught up we talked about jobs his real one and my fake one. We talked about our lives so far even though mine was a little bit revised. Then we talked about if we had seen Sam or not he said no and I said in a way. But even though most of this was a lie I couldn't help but be happy to see my friend again.

The Pro's and Con's of Being a Spy

By: Carly Shay

Pro: You totally get to learn how to kick ass.

Con: You can't date hot foreign men.

Pro: Your life is never boring.

Con: You're totally not boring life is going to determined if your old friend lives or die. Because if you screw up, he will die and it will be your fault.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Freddie POV**

The shock of seeing Carly was still wearing off when I got home later that night. I mean sure I was thrilled to see my old best friend /childhood crush. But there was something off about her, like when she hugged me she held me so tight as if she thought this would be the last time she saw me. Then when she said she saw Sam "in a way" I knew that was a lie because I had just talked to Spencer that week and he had told me that Carly and Sam had a job together at the same office building. I will admit that I was a bit disappointed that Sam wasn't with her. Man, it had been FOUR years and I was still thinking about Sam! Sure, I never told her I loved her because she would always think of me as a friend or nerd but still. I finally undid the lock to my apartment when I felt something different. I looked into the small front hall to see if anybody was hiding. When no one was there, I gave a small release of breath. I moved into the living room when someone jumped behind me and put a knife to my neck. The person had a strong arm because the where chocking me to death! The man shifted over so his mouth was close to my ear. "Make any sudden movements and I will kill you. Now listen you have something we want. So we are going to get okay or you will die meet us at the The Take at 8:00 tomorrow night and we will be watching you got that? So don't you try to even call the police." The person shifted again and gave a quick left punch to my face and I went tumbling to the floor knocked out cold.

2 hours later…

I woke up a throbbing feeling in my head as I positioned myself up. I stumbled quickly towards the freezer, got me an ice pack, and pressed to my face as I went to go finally lie down and go to sleep.

Sam POV

We watched the whole thing on tape. I was disgusted that Blue Sapphire would even send a death threat to Freddie it seemed sorta tacky. But I was even more disgusted that we didn't do anything. " We could have done something I mean what if he got killed that would have ruined the whole mission." I said not holding back on keeping my anger in. Elena swiveled around in her chair so that she was facing me. A sympathetic look clear on her face.

" Sam, they would not have killed him they need the information Freddie has. Plus we would have never have found out were there D.C. meeting place is." she said trying to calm me down I guess it worked because I just nodded my head in agreement. Carly came up behind and patted my shoulder. "Any way Sam if we showed up they would have killed him on sight and got the information some other way. Elena do think you can into his work system files see if there's any thing on Blue Sapphire." Carly said trying to sound calm. Elena turned back around on her chair typing into her computer five minutes later she was in. " Well there's nothing here on Blue Sapphire I guess Viper is more techno the death notes." Tyler looked up from the folder he was studying he picked it and walked over to Elena.

" Try to see if Joe Kimball worked for them widen the net to the whole system not just Benson's department." Elena nodded I turned around to face Carly. " What's Viper?" I asked slightly confused and trust me confusion is something no spy wants. Carly smiled as she went through the racks of clothes in front of her.

" Viper is the company that owns Pear Store they are like really successful and that is also were Freddie works. Sam how can you forget that it was on the file." I smiled sheepishly and tried not to look embarrassed but I guess it didn't work because Tyler started to laugh. Carly turned around and started to chuckle. I stomped back into my office and started to email Spencer when I saw he had emailed me two hours ago. I clicked on it:

**Hey Sam,**

**I thought I should email you because well I was bored.** **Well anyway I'm making a new sculpture that will be presented in the Seattle Art Museum. I might send you and Carls tickets but it really depends. So the other day I was talking to Freddie he told me he lived in D.C. and I was like hey you live like close to Carly and Sam then I told him that you guys work in the same building. I don't know why you guys don't talk to him. I guess he misses you because he sounds depressed you know. **

**Sam you should really call him here's is his number /-/-/ **

**Love your somewhat big bro,**

**Spencer **

I sighed I knew being in the CIA had draw backs. I guess I missed him to but right now all I could really do was protect him. I decided to email Spencer back anyway

**Hey Spencer,**

**That's so great that you got chosen for the Seattle Art Museum or { SAM} I really don't know if we could go ask Carly. Hey maybe you could ask Freddie {jk}. Anyway you talked him to that's cool and I know he lives in D.C. because Carl's ran into him today. Well I got to go oh and Tyler says hi. **

**Love your somewhat little sister,**

**Sam**

I sighed maybe tomorrow will be a slightly better day. 

**A List of Reasons why **

**Civilians have a Habit **

**of Ruining Missions**

**By: Sam Puckett**

**They don't know about your mission to protect your best friend.**

**Because they don't know about the mission. They tell your target were you live and work.**

**Even though where you tell them you work is a lie.**

**It makes lying a hell of a lot harder.**

**You have to tell your best friend so she could tell your target a whole different lie.**

**This also ruins the trust your target seems to have towards you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meeting Sam

**Freddie POV**

**I sat at a small coffee shop near Capitol Hill waiting for Carly to come in. I hear the small ding at the door. I look up to see a guy who looks around twenty with black hair and blue eyes holding hands with a small petite blond. I try to get a better view of both of them but there faces were bent at an odd angle so it was impossible to see who it was. The door dinged again I could see Carly coming into the coffee shop looking calm. She looked around the room her eye's landing on the couple who had just came in. She finally see's me and start's walking towards me and that's when the shots rang out.**

**Time Skip**

Sam's POV

I remember when I first became a CIA trainee it was a warm September night. I had just left Carly's house. Of course she had wanted me to stay, because it was pretty late on a Friday night and lets just say I didn't live in the best neighborhood. My mind wandering back to the summer before the summer I had first met Tyler. It was in D.C. my moms new boyfriend Tom had just gotten a raise so he dedcied to take us to D.C. to see the "sights". But really it was just a way for him and my mom to go to all the hot clubs they had seen in TV. So Melanie decided to take me to the mall. That's were I met Tyler. He was working on a mission to protect me from an organization, who dead set on killing me because of my dad. Of course he didn't tell me that I found out when they sent some one to attack me and his cover was blown. That's were the fun begins he was so paranoid that he sent me to Langley to had those few hours of my life erased. But It never worked and to this day I remember our meeting.

_December 16, 2012 _

_I moved down the quite side street in downtown Seattle. My feet hit the a big rain puddle as I continue to walk down the street. Then I hear a splash that could only be made by feet that were following me! I turn around to see nobody there my nerves go down a little, in till I get pushed into the stone wall. I could feel blood trickling down my face but that didn't stop me from going back and pushing my attacker off me. I could hear my attacker going down with a splash as he hit the puddle I swiftly turn around and do a quick kick to his ribs. But I must have not be quick enough because he grabbed my foot and pulled me down. My head banged against the hard asphalt. My attacker muffled my screams with his hand and turns me around so I could who he's his. It's was Jonathan aka Tyler._

_I gaped at him my head throbbing in pain I was able to muffle the words out. "Tyler what are you doing?" He jerked his head up. His breathing slows as he says " So you didn't drink it. Sam how could you…. you could have been in danger…..you could have died!" I just looked at him " I was just a mission…" Tyler just looked at me and said " Well now your CIA."_

All that came back to me as I pushed up from my chair and try to stop anyone from getting hurt.

Freddie POV

The small blond jumps from her chair towards the gun shots I turn to see Carly and the man who she came in with jump from there chair and scream the fatal words "Sam No!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Freddie POV**

**1:50 p.m.**

I could feel my heart racing, my pulse quickening, sweat pouring down my back everything seem to go slow motion as Carly pushed me down covering me with the table. I could hear her shouting something in a different language. The man who came with Sam rushed out I peered behind the table I could see Sam fighting with a man. But that doesn't stop me from yelling with a anguished cry "Sam" as a man in black held up his pistol and took fire I saw Sam fall down from the gunshot. The next thing I knew was Carly's fist connecting to my face as I shifted into darkness.

**Time Skip**

Freddie POV

**8:30 p.m.**

I shifted in my sleep images of Sam, Carly, and the mystery man clouding my visions. I woke up, Carly sat at my bedside a small smile playing on her lips as tears rolled down her face. She see's me and gets up. She picks up a glass of ice tea and puts it to my lips as she whispers the words. " I am so sorry Freddie so very sorry."

**Time Skip**

Sam POV

I wasn't shot not technically, I was grazed the shock of being shot still running through my veins. Carly comes into the house Tyler, Carly, and I all own her eyes were blood shot. She sat down on the couch. She looked up at me and the next thing I knew was she raced her arms open as she pulled me into a hug. I gasp in surprise as I hugged back. She pulled away as she look out the window. She whispered the words " Is it worth it? Today for the first time I erased someone's memory I don't care if it was only a few hours. I just watched my best friend get shot, the love of my life just put him self in danger, and my friend is being targeted by a terrorist organization. And I always think is it worth it?" I looked at Carly and I knew even though were spies we are still vulnerable in our own ways. So I just looked at her and said

" It's worth it, it's always worth it." Carly looked at me and whispered, "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sam POV **

The next morning I woke up feeling unexpectedly tired well I guess it wasn't unexpected. But that didn't stop me from getting up and making my way towards the kitchen. The smell bacon and blueberry muffins came rushing towards me I heard laughter coming from the kitchen. I froze and leaned against the wall. But before I could covertly, make my way towards the kitchen. A hand covered my mouth, I quickly stepped back ready to throw who ever had touch me to the ground. "Sam don't go in there, Tyler whispered in my ear. I could feel him loosening his grip before he completely let me go. " Look Sam I need you go back into your room and get dress okay pretend that we DO NOT live here." I looked at Tyler before counting to ten. " What….the….hell are you talking about? Who is in the freaking kitchen?"

"Look it's Freddie okay…. and Sam…. you're my new girlfriend." Tyler walked away chuckling softly before walking out the door.

**Time Skip…..**

"Why do I have to do this!" I said slaming the car door shut and walking up to MY house but have to pretend it's not MY house so lets just say I wasn't a happy camper. "Look Sam, Freddie is in that house and it's our job to protect him now a smile on your face and let's be a happy couple."

**Freddie POV**

Carly sat down across the counter fiddling with hee hands. I looked at her, ever since we were kids Carly has always fiddled with her hands when she was nervouse. I cleared my throat, " Carls what's wrong?" She looked up and took a deep breath, " Hey Sam's coming over okay we always eat breakfast on Fridays together. I looked at her clearly confused on why she was so nervouse about Sam coming over for breakfast if anything I should be the one nervouse the love of my kife for the past six years is coming over and for all I know she could be having a child or have a boyfriend or even worse be married! Not that Sam being happily married is a bad thing it's just when you love someone as much as I love Sam it's pretty hard to see them happy with someone else. Now I know your have I seriously been obsessed with Sam for the past six years? Well I'm just going to tell you know of course I haven't, for the past six years after the high school Sam was in fact in the back of my mind it wasn't in till six months ago when I had seen her in Smithsonian Museum that thoughts of her had flooded in my mind. Of course unlike Sam I hadn't been there for leisure I had been there on work matters. See I work for the State Department as part of Foreign Affairs. But the day I saw Sam she looked different I mean facial wise she looked almost the same just older her hair had gotten darker and she had gotten more adult like, but she looked observant calm but she still had that same glint of mischief in her eyes as she did when we were both seventeen, but this time her eyes held something else tiredness of course she was and adult with a job and the number one thing was a secret that not even her eyes would tell me. But as I heard the door slam and heard foot steps coming I knew that Sam being married wouldn't hurt the most it was Sam having a boyfriend.

**The Reasons Why I Was Shocked **

**When I Saw Freddie Benson **

**A list by: Sam Puckett**

**1. He didn't look like the same tech nerd I use to know.**

**2. He actually looked like he had muscles.**

**3. He had muscles.**

**4. He looked hot.**

**5. I could not believe he looked HOT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I'm am so, so, so, sorry for not updating any of my stories and just when I'm about to invest in a major case of Carpal Tunnel. I re-read my stories and then I realize there a bunch of crap. I really have a lot of my ideas confused. So give me time my stories will be updated regularly but i need to re-write them so some story lines will change so please continue to read my re-writes and this time it won't be so confusing.


End file.
